


Немного о звездах

by Fausthaus



Category: Bad Boys J
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: — А как ты думаешь, Куми-чан обрадуется, если в ее честь назовут звезду?





	Немного о звездах

— А как ты думаешь, Куми-чан обрадуется, если в ее честь назовут звезду? — Цукаса выглянул из-за журнала, который читал до этого минут десять. — Ты бы обрадовался?

— Чего? — Йоджи чуть не поперхнулся пирожным. — Тебе мало наших дурацких тренировок, так я еще и думать, как твоя Куми-чан, должен? 

— Нет! — у Цукасы заблестели глаза, а Йоджи отодвинул от себя подальше коробочку с клубничными пирожными. И еще раз пожалел, что решил сделать заказ именно в кафе, где работала дама сердца восьмого лидера Гокураку Чо: ни разу это не заканчивалось ничем хорошим. И все именно из-за непредсказуемого Кирики. — Ну сам подумай! Представь только

— ты сидишь здесь, а где-то в небе сияет звезда, названная твоим именем! — Цукасе явно все больше нравилась собственная идея. — Эту звезду в далекой галактике астрономы внесут в свои справочники, про нее напишут в учебниках, на нее будут смотреть в телескопы! А потом ученые будут спорить до хрипоты, пытаясь выяснить, кем был человек, в честь которого ее назвали. Куче народу в планетарии будут рассказывать, каким ты был, что ты сделал, как жил. Твое имя будет жить в веках.

— Ну уж нет! — стащив Цукасу, усевшегося на столе в пафосной позе в непосредственной близости от пирожных, Йоджи схватил коробку и прижал к груди. — Я предпочту жить спокойно на Земле, а не сиять где-то в чертовых ебенях на небе. Да еще и только ночью. В конце концов, это ты у нас вампир: как прицепишься, то хоть на другую планету улетай. И чего приятного в том, что куча каких-то сумасшедших ученых будет рыться в моей жизни? Представляешь, сколько напридумывают сплетен? Разве Куми-чан может такое понравится? — Йоджи начал спешно есть пирожные. Второму номеру Гокураку Чо совсем не понравилось, как глаза лидера снова загорелись от очередной и точно немыслимой идеи.

— Интересно, — Цукаса чуть постоял в размышлениях и, снова схватив журнал, принялся быстро его листать, — а понравится ли Куми-чан, если в ее честь назовут целую планету?


End file.
